Description: (Applicant's Description) The Breast Oncology Program comprises 58 faculty members and Breast Cancer Advocates. Four major program grants and numerous individual investigator-initiated grants support the Program. These grants cover work in epidemiology, imaging, genetics, biology, therapeutics, and multidisciplinary clinical cancer management. The Breast Oncology Program is modeled after the Bay Area Breast Cancer SPORE, that is, it comprises collaborating clinical, population, laboratory researchers, and Breast Cancer Advocates working together to effectively translate laboratory and population research in breast into improved cancer management and control. Breast Oncology research is aimed at developing advanced imaging procedures to define tumor extent and quantify response to therapy; identifying genomic, epidemiological, or biological markers that define and/or predict disease progression or response to therapy; developing new therapies directed against specific genetic or biologic targets; and elucidating mechanisms through which tumors arise, progress, or respond to therapy. In addition, substantial effort is devoted to developing a clinical environment that guides, supports, and facilitates translation of laboratory and population into improved clinical care. Outcome assessment and modeling of breast cancer management are important components of this process. Research in these and other areas is stimulated through Program-sponsored developmental grants. Discussion forums include weekly SPORE and Program Project seminars; an annual Breast Oncology Program retreat; an informal afternoon discussion group; weekly Breast Tumor Board conferences; DOD-sponsored quarterly meetings of clinical investigators; monthly community forums; and patient-physician management discussion series.